And the Rest is History
by beemarsh1
Summary: Adaline James is studying the indigenous populations of the Pacific Northwest. After hearing the Quileute legends she can't help but wonder if the life waiting back home for her is really what she wants. She begins thinking that maybe she'll never return home, preferring to find her soulmate.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Twilight things belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

I can't believe that I was almost finished with my undergraduate studies. I have spent the past two months traveling along the west coast studying the Pacific Northwest Native American cultures. It has been the best experience of my life, visiting, so far, four tribes and learning about their culture. Of course, it wasn't exactly an easy trip either.

My boyfriend of two years was finding my absence very difficult to accept, he wasn't very supportive. Almost daily he made me feel guilty for leaving him at home. He thought my trip could be a vacation for us; but that was impossible since he had to work and I had to focus on my studies. I did my best to make him still feel loved and wanted, even though we were thousands of miles apart. However, he never seemed to accept what I had to say. I found it very unfair that he couldn't be supportive of my studies, the basis of my career, when he expected me to support his crazy firefighting schedule; even on his off days he still volunteered and would always leave.

On top of dealing with my non-supporting boyfriend, I had family drama to deal with as well. I swear, everyone seemed to think that I could solve their problems while I was on the other side of the country. Unfortunately, things ended with me being disowned and blocked by all my immediate family members.

 _Oh well, no use in dwelling on the negative. I need to enjoy this, it's the last tribe I'll be visiting,_ I thought sadly. However, my sadness was soon swept away as I crossed the La Push border.

Soon, I parked in front of cottage. Billy Black, the Tribal Chief, was kind enough to allow me to stay on the reservation. It was gorgeous. The house's exterior was made of sand colored stone with wood framed windows and a black front door.

"Hello there." I looked over to see a man, in a wheelchair, sitting on the front porch. His eyes were kind and twinkling. "I'm Billy Black."

"Oh, Mr. Black, it is so nice to meet you." I said as I stepped onto the porch and shook his hand.

"Please, call me Billy. My son and I just wanted to stop by, give you the key, and make sure you were able to get settled in okay." He stated as he handed me the key to the house.

"Oh, thank you. I really appreciate the offer but I've been traveling light during my studies." I said as I unlocked the front door and held it open for Billy to wheel in.

"I figured as much, but I also know that traveling a lot can be quite exhausting, which why my son will be bringing in all of your bags." Billy stopped and looked around, which allowed me a polite chance to look around the room as well.

The cottage seemed to be of a large enough size to house a small family and entertain comfortably. The entire common areas are painted a light gray. The dining area has a natural wood table that could sit at least six and a large glass door that led to the backyard patio. The kitchen consisted of a dark blue island and black cabinets with white countertops, a farmhouse sink, and a silver backsplash. The living area has a dark gray loveseat, recliner, and a large couch with a seemingly larger man lying on it.

"JACOB!" Billy shouted. "Sorry." He added as I jumped at his loud exclamation. The man on the couch lurched awake and jumped up.

"Is she here?" He groggily asked. Billy nodded as Jacob looked me over. "Um, if you'll just give me your keys, I'll get your bags."

"Really, this isn't necessary, I can get my own bags." I stated as I look Jacob over. He was quite tall, at least six feet, cropped black hair, brown eyes, and tan skin that covered very large muscles. He only wore a pair of denim shorts, which allowed me an unobstructed view of his very toned torso. I could feel a blush rising to my cheeks as I noticed that I was openly staring at him with Billy watching me.

Jacob shrugged. "Consider it a learning opportunity then, a chance to study the chivalrous young men of the Quileute trib."

"Alight." I stated as I handed him my keys. "This house is so beautiful."

"It belongs to one of Jacob's friends, you'll be meeting him, and the rest of his friends, tonight."

"Mr. Black, I can't use someone's house!" I exclaim. _Could this get anymore awkward_ , I thought. I couldn't just take someone else's house for a month. I was planning to stay here until I finish my capstone project. The poor guy must be so upset.

"Sure, you can. He doesn't mind. Plus, I figured you'd be more comfortable staying by yourself instead of bunking with someone. And call me Billy."

"Alright, I got all of your bags. I'll just put them in the bedroom." Jacob muttered as he struggled to get through the door with all my bags.

"So, tonight, Jacob will come pick you up at six and will take you to Sam's house. I figured the sooner we tell you about our culture, the sooner you can finish your paper, the sooner you can enjoy your stay here." Billy stated with a shrug. "Everyone is very excited to meet you.

"Well I laid all of your bags on your bed." Jacob said as he crossed the living area in three strides. "Dad, I need to get you home, I have to get to work."

"Of course, of course. We'll see you tonight Adaline." Billy stated with a knowing smile. Jacob and I wave at each other as he rolls his dad out of the house.

After I shut the door behind them, I walk to the master bedroom where Jacob deposited my bags. The spacious bedroom contained light hardwood floors, dark gray walls with white trim, and a glass door that also led to the back patio. The bed is covered in forest green bedding and looked very inviting. I sighed as I forced myself to unpack instead of pushing my bags to the floor for a nap.

Maybe Billy had a point; I should get my paper done early so that I can enjoy myself. I've been traveling so much the past couple of months and I think it was finally catching up to me. _The faster I unpack, the faster I'll be able to relax_ , I thought. I grabbed the bag that contained my toiletries and walked into the master bath. A Jacuzzi tub, stand up shower, and a double sink met my gaze. _I'm going to enjoy my stay here_.


	2. Chapter 2

After I had finished unpacking I decided to try out the Jacuzzi tub. As I soaked, I never felt so relaxed; sadly, I had to get out all too soon to get ready for dinner at Sam's house. I had decided to go with wearing a full face of light make-up, concealer, correcting cream, eyelash and brow mascara. I even decided to tame my natural wavy, black hair by curling it into loose waves.

As I stood in the walk-in closet, deciding what to wear, I realized that I only had ten minutes left before Jacob was supposed to pick me up. Quickly, I grab a bright purple blouse, a black leather jacket, and a pair of dark denim jeans. I heard at the door as I put the finishing touches on my outfit, making sure I looked just right.

I rushed to the door and yanked it open.

"Hey, are you ready yet?" Jacob asked somewhat awkwardly.

"I think the real question is- are _you_ ready yet?" I stated with a raised eyebrow.

Jacob looked at me confused for a moment and until realization hit him. "Oh, because I'm not wearing a shirt?" He asked with a large smile and I nodded. He laughed, "Many of us whose ancestors settled here have naturally high body temperatures."

"Bullshit." I snorted.

He gave a sly smirk. "Feel for yourself." He said as he grabbed my hand and placed it on his chest. I felt a blush rising to my cheeks as I not only felt the heat radiating off his body but the hardness of his pectoral muscle. "Now are you going to answer my question?" He smiled as he let my hand slide down his torso as he let it out of his grasp.

I could feel my blush deepening as my fingertips felt a few of his well-toned abs. "Um, yeah, I-I just need to grab my shoes." I sat on the arm of the couch as I slid on my black ankle boots. "Alright, let's go." I stated as I walked past Jacob, avoiding his gaze, which I assumed was smirking, and stepped out onto the porch.

"I hope you don't mind, I brought my motorcycle. The weather is pretty nice right now and I thought you'd like to see the Rez this way; you know, get the full experience."

"Yeah, a major part of my research paper is how well the bugs not only taste, but how well they splatter on your face as you travel sixty miles an hour on the back of a motorcycle." I said sarcastically with an eye roll.

Jacob threw his head back and laughed. "Well, you can wear the helmet I brought but I know you girls don't like messing up your hair. Plus, as you've obviously noticed, my muscles are quite huge so my body will protect your small frame from all the mean bugs."

Jacob straddled his motorcycle and for a fleeting moment, I thought of it would be like if he were to straddle me. I shook those thoughts out of my head as I grabbed Jacob's shoulders and climbed on behind him. Once I was settled, I sat my hands on knees. "Oh, no honey, you're going to want to hold on tight." I wrapped my arms around his torso, which caused my body to move closer to his, with my cheek pressed against his back. _Well, at least I can blame the blush on my face on his body heat_.

"Did any bugs get on your pretty little face?" Jacob asked when we arrived at a brick house surrounded by trees.

"I just have one question: do your friends act just like you?" I asked as I grabbed Jacob's shoulders to steady myself to climb off the bike.

"Pretty much." Jacob smiled.

"Well, I know what the first line of my Quileute section will be." Jacob raised an eyebrow in question. "'Many of the young Quileute men have disappointed their ancestors by becoming pompous jackasses'" Jacob threw his head back and barked out his laughter, I smiled at his reaction and started laughing; his laugh was infectious.

"Jacob Black, stop flirting and bring our guest of honor inside." An older woman called from the doorway.

"Oh no." I mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"This is my fifth and last tribe I've visited in two months. You'd think I'd be used to being the center of attention but I hate it. I'd rather sit back and watch people, I've never been great with large crowds." I can't believe I just admitted something personal to a stranger but there was something about this place and him that just made me feel comfortable.

"I can guarantee that we are nothing like any other tribe. Besides, you and I have gotten along pretty well, and since my friends are just like me, you're going to get along everyone just fine." I smiled lightly at Jacob's words as I walked up the porch steps and into the open doorway.

I suddenly felt like I just walked onto stage at a concert. The open floor plan house was filled with many people, many of whom looked like Jacob.

"Everyone this is Adaline James. Of course, you know my dad. The woman who yelled out the door is Sue Clearwater and beside her is Quil Ateara the fourth. Those three are the tribe elders. Okay, starting from the door and moving to the back door- we have Sam and Emily, the owners of this house. Next is Quil and on his lap is Emily's little cousin, Claire. Then we have Jared and Kim, Brady, Collin, Seth, Leah and Oliver, Embry, Quil Ateara the fifth, and Paul." Jacob stated rather quickly.

"Wow, that's a lot of names." I stated.

"Don't worry, we'll forgive you if you ask us to remind you of our name." One of the guys said.

"No, no, I got this, just give me a minute." I scanned the room quickly. "Billy, Ms. Sue, Older Quill…" I continued down the list of names, pausing as I said each name to look at the person so that their name and face would line up in my brain. "…and finally, Paul."

Paul looked up from the cornbread muffin he was munching on. I glanced over his well-toned body and quickly moved my eyes to his face before anyone caught me checking him out. His face was well chiseled, his black hair was cropped, and his eyes reminded me of rich honey. Bits of cornbread fell out of his mouth and I felt myself smirk, he was obviously checking me out.

"Shit." He mumbled. I looked at him confused and immediately felt the tension in the room rise. He coughed and cleared his throat. "Shit, that was quite impressive, you remembering everybody's name like that."

The tension in the room went down a bit but I became aware of Jacob's deep breathing behind me.

"Well, let's eat so we can get to the legends." Emily said standing and reaching a hand out to me. "Come on Adaline, the food is in the kitchen and we've set up some chairs outside for us to eat. Sue, Kim, Claire, Billy, let's get our food, you know these boys won't leave anything for us otherwise."

As Emily led me past Paul, I heard him release a breath he must have been holding. "Paul, a word please." Sam stated walking out the front door.


End file.
